


Under The Umbrella

by Celestial_Entity



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Don't Starve - Fandom
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Healing, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Magic and Science, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Entity/pseuds/Celestial_Entity
Summary: Webber sat on a tree stump, wiping away his tears as he sniffled and mumbled incoherent words to himself.He missed home, and he missed the world he once knew.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), William Carter/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first fic I've ever posted online! It will progress into more than just the adventures of Webber! I plan for some Maxwil to be in here, and no, before you get your weird hopes up, I am NOT writing an unhealthy relationship between them. In this house we love and support healthy Maxwil. But that doesn't stop me from making Wilson an absolutely oblivious goofball! I will definitely try to come out with weekly uploads if this fic gains enough traction! Now without further ado, please enjoy my fic!

Webber sat on a tree stump, wiping away his tears as he sniffled and mumbled incoherent words to himself. He missed home, and he missed the world he once knew. Didn't help that the wound on his arm was throbbing, the pain was gone but left a dull ache in its wake. He hated this place. Sometimes he'd wish he- 

_Crunch!_

Webber stiffened.

A hound? No..the usual wave happened back when he was at the place he considered "home". Then who...or what was it? Webber slowly turned his head, gripping his spear tightly as he looked upon an unfamiliar figure.

"Hello," the figure spoke. His face was obscured by a large red umbrella, he also donned a red and white pinstripe overcoat to boot. He loomed over the young spider. "W-who are you?" Webber asked curiously. This being didn't seem to be hostile, so he slowly lowered his weapon. "That does not matter at the moment, spiderchild. What does matter is the tears I heard you crying. I could not ignore such pain, so I came to help." The man explained, a black tail flicking behind him as he got down on one knee, so he could be at eye level with Webber. "I'm upset..I miss my home, a-and my arm h-hurts." He hiccuped, beginning to sniffle again as the past pain began to return. The man nodded in understanding. "I can help with your arm, child. Here, let me see it." Webber extended his arm slowly, a gash that seemed near the edge of infection was shown to the obscured man. "Tut tut," he muttered, shaking his head. "This will not do. No, not at all." He slowly places his free hand on the wound, "I promise you my spider friend, this will not hurt at all." The young survivor's skin began to mend underneath this mysterious man's hand. It was quite the weird sensation, but it truly didn't hurt. Lifting his hand from the place of the wound, Webber was amazed to see that it seemed as if it was never even there in the first place. "Wowee mister! how did you do that?" The man chuckled, "I never reveal my secrets I'm afraid, however.." he paused, shadow magic beginning to form something within his hand, "I can offer you this toy horse." A smile was upon the man's face, but Webber could not see it. Yet..he felt it. He himself beamed with joy when the man gave him this wooden horse, giggling as he stood up. "Thank you, mister!" The spiderchild said, taking his spear and running off back to his home to tell the others about this mysterious man with a red umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webber returns home with his new toy, and Wilson decides he's going to find out just who this mystery man is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A month long hiatus, gosh! I'm so sorry about that! It took me a while to update because life got busy, and I'd forgotten about uploading the next chapter! But now that it's spring break, and well, practically EVERYONE'S quarantined, I thought it best to finally update this fic!   
> Well, without further ado, please enjoy this next installment of Under The Umbrella!

Wilson and Maxwell sat on a rather large tree trunk that had been laid infront of the fire pit at camp. It was starting to get dark, and Wilson was getting a bit ansty.  
"It's about to be sundown, Maxwell. I'm worried about him."  
"Higgsbury," he started, trying to sharpen the tip of his spear, "Webber is very much capable of takin' care of himself."  
"Maxwell, he is a child!"  
"He survived for a long while before we found him, didn't he?"  
Wilson paused.  
The scientist despised when Maxwell was right.   
"Fine, but I swear if he comes in, injured beyond measure, it's your fault." He pouted, grabbing a log from the pile beside them and chucking it into the firepit. 

  
"Mister Wilson! Mister Maxwell!" The young spider exclaimed as he ran into camp, giggling as he held the wooden horse in his arms.  
"Huh-" Wilson muttered, quickly lifting his head, looking around for his eyes to end up landing on the small figure rapidly approaching him and Maxwell.  
..Webber wasn't slowing down.   
_Oh, oh sHI-_  
Webber laughed joyfully as he jumped into Wilson's lap, and despite being small of stature, the spider child had almost knocked him over.   
" _oOF-_ " Wilson wheezed, the breath being knocked out of him from the impact.  
"Sorry mister Wilson! We were just excited to show you what we got!"  
Maxwell looked over, raising a brow.   
What he got?   
He wondered what Webber could mean by that.  
"Hey buddy- uh, what'd you get?"   
"We got a wooden horse! We have named him Maxwell!"  
Wilson laughed and Maxwell rolled his eyes.  
"It's because he has a long face like you, mister Maxwell!"  
"Yeah yeah kid, I got the memo." Maxwell replied, Webber giggling as he gently brushed the wooden horse's rope like hair.  
"Where'd you find this little trinket, Webber?" Wilson asked, a small smile on his face.   
"We got it from the umbrella man! He made it for us."  
Wilson thought, confused by this revelation.  
"..the umbrella man?"  
Wilson glanced at Maxwell, who seemed to have a look of knowing in his eyes.   
Wilson decided he'd ask him more about this umbrella man later.   
"Yeah! He gave us this toy and he healed our booboos! He was very nice!" Webber responded to Wilson, getting up off of his lap as he let out a rather big yawn.  
"I'm gonna go to bed now! Bye bye mister Wilson! Bye bye mister Maxwell!"   
Wilson smiled softly, and waved goodbye to Webber as he ran towards his tent, disappearing into it. 

"The umbrella man. I don't suppose that descriptor rings any bells, does it, Max?" Wilson queried, looking over at the magician.  
He let out a sigh, and nodded.  
"It does."  
"Well, who is this man then? He could of hurt Webber!"  
"He doesn't hurt people, Higgsbury. That much I do know."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because, when I was projecting while on the throne- I met him. He spoke to me. He has been here longer than you and I combined. However he never spoke of where he came from- or even how he came to be."  
"That's... strange- well, more strange than normal. How have I never met him? I've been here the longest, second to you, of course."   
"I don't know, Higgsbury. Why not ask him yourself?"  
 _..why not ask him yourself?_

That was when Wilson decided that the moment dawn broke, he was going to find the mysterious man whose identity was shielded by an umbrella. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should also mention,  
> The umbrella man mentioned here is infact in reference to an unused NPC in don't starve! So no, he's not an oc, I was just incredibly inspired by him!


End file.
